


You'd never forgive me if he got hurt

by gekidasa



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekidasa/pseuds/gekidasa
Summary: Youko's real job is protecting Sengoku Ryouma, and she's very good at it because she's had a lot of practice.





	You'd never forgive me if he got hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while Gaim was airing but never posted it. Here it is.

Officially, Minato Youko was Sengoku Ryouma’s assistant, but in reality her real job was protecting the brilliant man who had developed the Drivers, and she was very good at it because she'd had a lot of practice.

Twenty years' worth, to be precise.

Youko and Ryouma had met on the playground the first day of school when they were 6 years old, when she was a belligerent tomboy in lopsided pigtails with perpetually skinned knees and he was a skinny little boy with a knack for saying the wrong thing to the wrong person at precisely the wrong time. On that particular day, he'd said the wrong thing to a boy who was a year older and several inches taller. Getting picked on in the playground was nothing new to Ryouma, but on that particular day instead of being chased or beaten up by someone bigger, stronger and less intelligent than he was, Ryouma found himself spared by an unlikely champion. Youko wasn't a particularly big girl, but she was brave, she hated bullies, and she had two older brothers who practiced martial arts. Ryouma's would be attacker soon found himself with a profuse nosebleed, and Ryouma had found his first real friend.

They didn't really have a lot in common: Youko liked sports and playing outside, while Ryouma liked books and his chemistry set, but after that day they became inseparable. Youko continued to defend Ryouma from potential bullies, and Ryouma helped her with her schoolwork. In between they laughed and played and slowly started to grow up together.

Nothing much changed until they were twelve and Kureshima Takatora transferred to their school and their class. They had grown up enough for Youko to take one look at the tall, self-assured boy, and decide that he was cocky and stuck up and that she had no time for him. 

Ryouma, however, did not share her immediate (some might say kneejerk) reaction. Quite the opposite, he was intrigued by the new transfer student. Even more alarming to Youko was the fact that Takatora seemed intrigued right back. The two boys struck up a tentative friendship that seemed even more unlikely than Ryouma and Youko's friendship had been. Youko watched it warily, ready to step in the moment Ryouma's mouth got the best of him and Takatora stopped finding him amusing.

But it never happened. Ryouma was, if possible, even more of a smartass around Takatora, and it soon became obvious that he simply delighted in exasperating the other boy and pushing his all too obvious buttons, but despite the fact that Ryouma clearly took his teasing too far on a daily basis Takatora never showed more than passing annoyance.

Still, Youko didn't trust him. She cornered him two weeks into their acquaintance while Ryouma was shut up in the library and demanded to know what was going on, if this was some sort of elaborate joke the other boys had put him up to.

Takatora seemed baffled and more than a little offended at the suggestion.

"Why would you think that?" He asked.

"Because guys like you aren't friends with Ryouma," she replied, the protectiveness she felt for her friend making her voice angry "Guys like you don't get him and don't like that he's smarter than you."

"I like him," Takatora replied with a shrug "I think he's funny, and I don't need your permission to be his friend."

Youko was taken aback, but she recovered quickly and leaned in.

"Fine, you don't. But if you hurt him, I swear I will kick your ass. Ask anyone if you don't believe I can."

She repeated the warning once, when they were nineteen, after Ryouma told her about kissing Takatora during an all night cram session, but by then she was starting to realize that if one of them was ever going to hurt the other, it was much more likely that it would be Ryouma hurting Takatora.

*

Soon after Ryouma had joined Yggdrasil’s research division, Takatora, already rising through company ranks, had offered her a job.

"You want me to be his assistant? That's not really my field..."

"I want you to protect him, he's going to need it now more than ever, and I can't be there to do it all the time," he smirked at her then "Besides, you'd never forgive me if he got hurt."


End file.
